


Ocean O' Ocean

by Alaskabound



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Doomed Relationship, Epic Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Love, Ocean, Other, Poetry, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Walks On The Beach, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?, Writing, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskabound/pseuds/Alaskabound
Summary: A love, short and sweet.A love, doomed from the moment of its creation.A love goes unrequited, but by the time it becomes requited, it is far too late... for nothing can stop time.Not even love itself.





	Ocean O' Ocean

Ocean O’ Ocean  
Oh yee beauty come upon the shore  
You burn and rise upon the ocean moor

My love my love you come towards me  
Merely to fall subsequently short

You shall never be seen again  
Only in half-forgotten memories  
I shall remember thee

The brine moves and sings  
The mourning keen lament  
The cycle continues and does not rest

Your brethren rush to the shore  
Simply to crash upon the rocks and sand  
Their hopes and dreams  
Eternally adrift

Ocean O’ Ocean  
How thee calls to me  
Our love is endlessly doomed

You cannot be still  
You cannot be stopped

The nearer you come to me  
The briefer time we have left

I was with you from the beginning  
I was there at your birth  
I was there when you grew  
I was near when you rose superior over any other  
I was there when you came crashing down upon the coast

Ocean O’ Ocean  
With your age come your beauty  
Unique among all others

Colliding upon the shore  
Slowly reaching out  
Amid your last breath  
We finally meet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random couple seen at the beach and the ocean itself. Got thinking about what if someone fell in love with a wave of the ocean. Ended up with this poem... *shrugs*


End file.
